Tatum Act
Tatum Act is a minor character in Magical Girls. She is a minor antagonist, being a mean girl and a bully. She claims to be the "most popular girl in school" but is actually quite disliked for her attitude.. Tatum is particularly mean to Keira Hartily, specifically after Morgan Carrera stops being friends with her and Anthony Wallender breaks up with her, assuming both to be Keira's fault. Background Season One Tatum and her best friend Morgan started the school year off by taunting Natalie Swift for her choice of clothes, they were told to stop by new girl Keira Hartily. Tatum talked down to Keira and told her she'd made a big mistake by making her her enemy. She later overheard Keira saying she liked Anthony Wallender, who happened to be Tatum's boyfriend, so she began making a point to flaunt him in front of her. She threatened and even physically shoved Keira when she heard that she was working with Anthony on an art project, saying she needed to stay away from him. After Morgan returned to school Tatum cried about Anthony breaking up with her, claiming she could never cheat on him - despite telling Morgan she had slept with a French boy over the summer. Morgan couldn't put up with Tatum's drama and told her to stop talking before leaving her on her own. Tatum was angered by this and took it out on Keira, knocking her books to the floor. Stella appeared just then and forced Tatum to pick them up and apologize. Tatum later attempted to speak with Anthony about the break up, saying she didn't understand why he did it or what she'd done to deserve being broken up with. Anthony told her he knew that she cheated on him and they were done. Infuriated, Tatum ran to the bathroom where she was approached by the now-evil Natalie and told that Keira was the one who made Anthony break it off because she wanted to be with him. While Natalie was under Serpens' evil spell, she told Tatum that it was in fact Keira who had told Anthony of the cheating and caused their breakup. Tatum vowed to get back at her, somehow, telling Keira she would regret ever moving to her school. Natalie later told Tatum of Keira's plans for the talent show, hoping Tatum would steal them. On Stella's birthday, she began to show a softer side when she noticed Stella's friends seemingly forgetting about her birthday. She offered some advice, saying maybe her friends weren't as great as she thought and gave Stella's a genuine 'Happy Birthday' wish. In Act 24, Tatum revealed to Anthony that she actually hadn't cheated on him. She had told Morgan a lie, which Keira had over heard, saying she cheated on Anthony when in truth, she was raped in France over the summer break. Anthony believed her but told her she shouldn't have lied, which infuriated Tatum. She has shown to be very selfish and uncaring for basically everyone except herself. Even after hearing Morgan's parents were getting a divorce, she showed no concern and continued to talk about her own problems, also when Morgan finally returned to school she only talked about Anthony breaking up with her and didn't seem to care at all about Morgan's situation again. According to Anthony, her hard personality is a facade to hide her insecure nature. Notes *Her personality is largely based on Cordelia Chase, Regina George, and Courtney Shayne . *Her name is a reference to Tatum Riley and Courtney Act. Category:Civilian Category:Female Category:Alive